


Warmth

by spilled_notes



Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy Sunday mornings in bed with Phyllis might just be Rhona's favourite thing.  Set mid-episode three, after the christening but before the meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

They have sex, of course – plenty of bloody good sex, in fact – but this, Rhona thinks, _this_ is what she loves the most.  Lazy, cosy Sunday mornings in bed with Phyllis warm and sleepy beside her, reaching around her body to find her hand.

‘I love you,’ Phyllis murmurs.

‘Love you too,’ Rhona smiles, dipping her head to press a kiss to the slender fingers twined with her own. 

Rhona might not be able to see it, but she knows Phyllis is smiling.  She feels her shift closer, nuzzling to kiss her shoulder and, sure enough, her lips are curving upwards.

‘I’m glad you came yesterday.’

‘So I could save you from the in laws?’ Rhona teases.

‘Yes, that’s precisely why I value your company,’ Phyllis deadpans.  ‘That and to give them something to gossip about.’

‘You mean seeing the respectable fiscal being snogged by another woman?’

‘You did have me practically backed against the church wall.’  Phyllis fights to keep the smile from her voice.

‘You didn’t seem to be complaining,’ Rhona retorts.  ‘In fact if I recall correctly you were rather enthusiastic.  Besides, you don’t want to be the boring grandmother do you?  I’ve given you a headstart – now you’re the cool gay one.  Marjory the schoolteacher’s going to have to do something pretty special to beat that,’ Rhona grins.  ‘I suppose, though, I could _not_ kiss you, if you’d prefer?’

‘Oh, I didn’t say that.’  Phyllis moves closer, until she’s pressed against the length of Rhona’s back.  ‘Seriously, darling.’  She nestles comfortably into the curve where neck meets shoulder, murmurs against Rhona’s skin.  ‘It means a lot to me.’

‘Means a lot to me that I was invited,’ Rhona replies, gently rubbing Phyllis’s thumb with her own.  ‘It was nice, wasn’t it?’

Phyllis thinks of the moment, mid-ceremony, mid-welcoming her new granddaughter, when Rhona reached for her hand.  She remembers the love in her eyes, the warm rush of affection, the intense feeling that yes, this is right, _they_ are right.  ‘Yes,’ she smiles.  ‘It was.’

Rhona turns to look at her, enough to dislodge Phyllis’s head, to find her lips and kiss them tenderly.

‘I don’t ever want you to stop doing that,’ Phyllis murmurs as Rhona settles back into her embrace.

A chink of early sun breaks through a gap in the curtains, casting a glowing band of gold across the white sheets.  Rhona draws their joined hands close, bringing Phyllis’s arm tight around her.  She sighs contentedly, relishing the feel of skin against skin, the chance to bask in the delicious warmth of togetherness.  ‘I could live with that.’


End file.
